


Fascination

by knownvalues



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Leku is a good dad, Other, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knownvalues/pseuds/knownvalues
Summary: A dragonet falls asleep on Leku's lap mid-stargaze.Leku can't help but stare off and think.
Relationships: i guess parental relationships?
Kudos: 1





	Fascination

Working as the clan's one and only caretaker comes with its hardships, but even if offered the world, Leku couldn't wish for anything more. 

Little huffs came from the equally small banescale sitting on his lap, having fallen asleep to the older dragon quietly rambling about the many visible stars splattered onto the dark blue sky. Leku held a high respect for the constellations, having been raised in the Starfall Isles, home of the arcane dragons and their fascination with the galaxy around them. Not quite like the light dragons, who were much more interested in ancient artifacts, or the lightning dragons, who bent the world around them to shape their whims. 

No. Being the children of the Arcanist meant that you had a never-ending curiosity for the unknown. He gave a small laugh at the idea of his god unleashing yet another wave of strange enemies into Sorneith and acting as their parent. _Remind me to never regret having you as my god again, Dad?_

Oh dear, there he was, staring up at the stars and thinking. With a dragonet sitting asleep on his lap.

He loved his job.


End file.
